Erectile dysfunction is a psychological or physical disorder preventing males from forming or maintaining an erection during sexual intercourse. Erectile dysfunction is treatable through the implantation of a penile prosthesis. Typically, the penile prosthesis includes a pair of inflatable cylinders that are implanted in the corpus cavernosa of the penis and operate to mechanically erect the penis.
Each of the inflatable cylinders is operably linked to an inflation apparatus for selectively inflating the cylinder responsive to actuation of a pump. The inflation apparatus pumps an inflation fluid from a reservoir into the cylinder to inflate the cylinder and mimic an erection. The cylinder may be deflated by returning the fluid to the reservoir to transition the penile prosthesis to a flaccid state.